


What She Would Have Done

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Cuddles, Domination, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Food Porn, Held Down, M/M, Ownership, Submission, fantasies, kinky poetry, wet/dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Give Alex a special cuddle. Most special cuddle wins. You have twenty minutes. Your time starts now.“You’ve got a change of clothes?”“What-what do you want me to wear?”“Will you just do whatever I tell you to do? Yeah? Oh, that’s good. I’ll be right back.”





	What She Would Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'held down' for seasonofkink 2018. My card is [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html) (ETA 17/06/18 now with proper link to my bingo card.) 
> 
> More kinky poetry idek this show is doing weirdgood things to my head.

So many ifs, so many chances,  
So many things she'd change, again,  
If only she had been allowed to  
Take him home, and then-  
  
But sighted, filmed, in public too,  
She could not make her plans  
Come true,  
To hold him down, to ravish him,  
To make his body sing of her.  
  
For He had said, you will not touch  
My precious little boy  
That right alone is mine, you see,  
You will not bring him joy.  
Harken now, I say this once,  
Ignore me at your peril,  
He is not yours, he is all mine,  
He is no friend of yours.  
  
To her, now, words! Just a challenge,  
In the way of her ambition,  
But care she had to take, for him,  
Or He would crush her like a fly.  
  
But now she had a willing slave,  
To do with as she pleased, and she  
saw the fear grow in his eyes,  
And she laughed, she laughed!, with glee.  
  
What she would have done, of course,  
If she had had her way,  
Is take him home, and do the same,  
But with more ferocity.  
  
Lie down, she said, and he obeyed,  
She set down some food, he glanced aside,  
Cake, bread, lettuce, water, fruit,  
A knife, he saw, then it began,  
She pinned him down with all her might,  
And would not let him move.  
  
He lay so still as she lay down,  
She held him there so well,  
The bread she held over his eyes,  
His arms clutching her tight.  
  
She smiled, she laughed, she  
Pushed him down, she  
Would have kissed his face if she  
Had been at home where He can't see  
What she would have done.  
  
That cake she smeared under his arms,  
In pockets, and his socks,  
Caressed his chest, removed his shirt,  
She refused to let him crack.  
  
Another time, another place,  
She would have stripped him bare,  
And held him down, forced him to bend  
To lie still with her care.  
  
Chocolate smeared over his skin,  
Pressed into the ground,  
Kisses, then, on his sweet mouth,  
Her hands pinning him down.  
  
She would have her way with him,  
Messed up, wet, and dirty,  
She would have licked him, she would have  
Shown him the filthiest time of his life.  
  
Her body ached for him, for him, for him,  
For his gentle touch and his pure submission,  
His willingness to lie for her, to lie there and take it all,  
To let her hold him down.  
  
She loved the way he felt beneath her,  
Passive, silent, still, it seemed to  
Bring her pleasure, bring her joy,  
To see him cease to fight her there.  
  
He could have moved her, pushed away,  
He could have used his strength to say,  
No, you will not take me, not this night,  
But his heart was hers, and now, she won.  
  
The boy could sing about his Lordship,  
He could try to punish her,  
But all He could do to her today,  
Was refuse to give her points at all.  
  
There was no danger, there was no risk,  
She enjoyed herself, felt strong and grinned  
Laughing, laughing, it was such fun,  
To hold him down and bring him unspun.  
  
Keenly she felt his body quiver,  
She could feel him twitch beneath her,  
She would take it all together,  
What joy she saw in his sweet eyes.  
  
She was not He, she was no giant,  
She would never be,  
But in that moment, she had come,  
She held him down, that wish now done.  
  
Alone, she knew, how much she loved it,  
How wet she had become,  
How much she loved his body 'neath her,  
So close, and yet so far.  
  
If she had her way with him,  
She would have fucked him hard,  
She would have ridden him all night,  
Make him tremble, squirm, depart  
From all their senses, all their cares,  
To pleasure lost, all that was there,  
The floor their bed, delighting both,  
Pinned under her, power absolute.  
Her hands as claws, his skin to break,  
His shoulders flat, her grip to wreck,  
To kiss, to lick, to fuck, to bend,  
To make him melt, to make him rend.  
Under her was where she craved him,  
Their bodies fit like chemistry,  
She loved his strength, his scent, his stillness,  
That's what she would have done.  
  
P'raps one day she would succeed and  
steal this boy from his dear Lord,  
To corrupt him, _famished_ , fight him,  
_Ravenous_ , to free his precious heart.  
To make him hers, _to make him mine_ ,  
That's what she wants, to feel him lie,  
Once again beneath her body,  
Once more rapture now to bring.  
To own his heart, to own his mind,  
To get her hands on him, _he's mine_ ,  
To make him lie, to make him still,  
To hold him down, her grip will win  
against his Lord, she would devour,  
His little boy she would endow  
With all her strength, she need not be  
His Lordship now to weigh him down.  
  
One day, perhaps, she'd get her wish,  
To do what she would have done,  
To take him home, to bind his heart,  
To hold him as her own.  
Until that day, she would survive,  
With all that was and couldn't be,  
She would work him, still pursue him,  
Drunk on absinthe, she would thrill him,  
She would birth him, give life to him,  
Until he lay there, under her rule.  
  



End file.
